villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Butor
Butor is the main antagonist of the 2013 French computer-animated/live action film Minuscule: Valley of the Lost Ants, and a minor antagonist in its 2018 sequel Minuscule 2: Mandibles of the Edge of the World. He is a warmongering leader of a hostile colony of red ants. His vocal sound effects were provided by Côme Jalibert. Biography ''Minuscule: Valley of the Lost Ants'' Butor and his soldiers first appeared when a lunchbox filled with sugar cubes carried by black ants and Ladybug stumbles across their territory. When the red ants stop them to interrogate, the leader of the squad of black ants, Mandible, offers Butor one of the sugar cubes as a peace offering to cross without conflict. As they walk away, Butor is dissatisfied with only one cube and immediately gives chase, wanting the entire lunchbox and sugar cubes all to himself. The red ants chase after the lunchbox down a hill and downstream a river through an empty soda can, ultimately falling down a waterfall. At the bottom, the red ants find the dented lunchbox but find it empty with the black ants nowhere in sight. As Butor's soldiers are about to give up, Butor spots a trail of sugar crumbs and orders his minions to follow it. Later, as the black ants carry their sugar cubes across road, the red ants spot them and give chase, only to be interrupted by the approach of a car. Butor's team run to the other side of the road in fear. Butor growls at the cowards that they are before following Mandible's team himself. When Butor arrives at the outskirts of the black anthill, he silently plots an assault and returns to the red anthill (which is styled like a military base) to tell the red ant Queen his plan, who in turn tells her thousands of warrior red ants his plan to raid the black anthill to claim the sugar cubes for themselves. The Queen sets out her army to destroy the black ants, with Butor in charge for leading the attack. The next morning, the red ants begin their attack on the anthill of the black ants, using multiple objects as weapons to raid the anthill: such as slingshots made of sticks and rubber bands to fire rocks and metal balls, forks, toothpicks, a can of insecticide, and a pine cone to ram the front entrance down. The black ants, from atop the anthill, attempt to fight off the red ants by using aspirin tablets, pills, and salt to foam up and prevent the red ants from scaling the tower, but are unable to drive off the massive amount of opponents. The black ants come up with the idea of using their ultimate defense force, fireworks, to rain down and explode onto the red ants, but are only able to ignite and fire off one before their only match goes out. In an act of bravery, Ladybug decides to fly (despite having her right wing torn) back to the picnic area where she first found the lunchbox, as she remembers a box of matches there. Using a paper airplane made from a euro banknote, she lifts off into the air, avoiding the mob of red ants and the insecticide. Butor lunges at Ladybug when she flies above him, but misses as Ladybug was too high off the ground. The battle between the red and black ants ends up lasting the entire day, as neither side made any real progress, with the black ants still being able to resist the red ants from breaking down the front entrance and the black anthill still enduring the rocks being fired at it. Ladybug, after befriending a creepy yet lonesome spider and defeating the gang of flies responsible for her separation from her family, returns to the anthill with the matches, enabling the black ants to light up the rest of the fireworks at the red ants. The fireworks slam straight into the mob of red ants and explode, killing many of them, and more are killed when the insecticide can explodes from the heat. As the remaining red ants flee in terror from the resulting fire, Butor is last seen growling in frustration from the failure of his plan before joining the rest of the red ants in retreat. ''Minuscule 2: Mandibles of the Edge of the World'' Butor appears in a French town searching for food during the winter. He spots Mandible and his team doing the same thing and growls in anger, seeking revenge for his past failure. When Mandible breaks into a candy store to steal another box of sugar cubes, Butor ambushes him and chases him into a workshop manufacturing jelly next door. Mandible manages to outrun Butor, but is cornered on a ceiling light by a horde of reinforcement red ants. Ladybug arrives to help Mandible, but Butor and the red ants try to hold them down. When Ladybug's son arrives to help, his distraction causes the red ants let go, although Butor and his team are still hanging on. The light swings back into the ants, causing them to be knocked down into a box being shipped to Pekin. A mid-credits scene reveals Butor and the red ants have found their way into a Beijing restaurant. Personality Butor is a greedy, aggressive and warmongering leader of red ants who refuses to stop any way until he achieves what he desires. Unlike the black ants who care for each other in the colony, Butor shows more care towards himself and his own survival instead of looking after any other ant, including his own followers, abandoning anyone who cowers from attempting to follow in his schemes. He is also one of the smartest members in his colony, as instead of going straight into battle, he silently strategies what to do in order to achieve victory while rushing in for combat. When he is in charge of leading a combative group of red ants, he communicates to them through growls on what to accomplish. Gallery Butor.png Trivia *Because there is no spoken dialogue in the film, Butor's name was instead given by the developers of the film. *Butor is named after the brand of insecticide on the can. *Mandible and Butor are opposites in personality as shown in the way they communicate: Mandible "speaks" through whistles to show his dignity, while Butor speaks through growls and screeches to show his vile and malevolent state. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Heretics Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Strategic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Supremacists